Flopside Pit of 100 Trials
|place = Flopside|shop = None|lead = Shadoo|species = Various|maj = N/A|min = N/A|enemy = Various}}The Flopside Pit of 100 Trials is an optional challenge of 100 rooms in Super Paper Mario. The Pit is made up of 90 regular rooms, where you will need to find the key to the next room by defeating enemies, one of which will have the key before 5 minutes pass, 9 "Checkpoint rooms", where there will be a treasure, a pipe leading out of the pit, and a door to the next room, and room 100, which is the boss room. The Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, instead of having regular enemies like in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials, it has dark versions of every enemy, wich are much tougher than their counterpart. The only ways to get items in the Flopside Pit of 100 trials are if an enemy drops one, or from Flimm, Who will randomly be standing next to the door in checkpoint rooms. Rooms 001-010 Room 001-contains Dark Goombas Room 002-contains Dark Koopas and Dark Goombas. Room 003-contains Dark Goombas, Dark Paragoombas and Dark Tech Cursyas. Room 004-contains Dark Paragoombas. Room 005-contains Dark Koopas and Dark Spiked Goombas. Room 006-contains Dark Cherbils and Dark Squigs. Room 007-contains Dark Squigs and Dark Spinys. Room 008-contains Dark Cursyas, Dark Goombas and Dark Spinys. Room 009-contains Dark Koopas and Dark Spike Tops. Room 010-contains the Catch Card of Dashell. Rooms 011-020 Room 011-contains Dark Fuzzys and Dark Squigs. Room 012-contains Dark Stone Buzzys. Room 013-contains Dark Clefts, Dark Paratroopas and Dark Heavy Cursyas, Room 014-contains Dark Clefts and Dark Paragoombas. Room 015-contains Dark Spanias and Dark Goombas. Room 016-contains Dark Bones, Dark Spinys and Dark Tech Cursyas. Room 017-contains Dark Stone Buzzys and Dark Spike Tops. Room 018-contains Dark Fuzzys and Dark Spiked Goombas. Room 019-contains Dark Goombas and Dark Bones. Room 20-contains the Catch Card of Goombario. Rooms 021-030 Room 021-contains Dark Pokeys, Dark Fuzzys and Dark Reversya Cursyas. Room 022-contains Dark Spanias. Room 023-contains Dark Longators and Dark Fuzzys. Room 024-contains Dark Pokeys, Dark Bones and Dark Paragoombas. Room 025-contains Dark Clefts and Dark Ruff Puffs. Room 026-contains Dark Dark Boos. Room 027-contains Dark Ruff Puffs, Dark Heavy Cursyas and Dark Squigs Room 028-contains Dark Spanias and Dark Stone Buzzys. Room 029-contains Dark Goombas and Dark Dark Boos. Room 030-contains the Catch Card of Kooper. Rooms 031-040 Room 031-contains Dark Shlurps and Dark Ruff Puffs. Room 032-contains Dark Squigs and Dark-Oings. Room 033-contains Dark Choppas and Dark Pokeys. Room 034-contains Dark Boomboxers. Room 035-contains Dark Growmegas, Dark Reversya Cursyas and Dark Squiglets. Room 036-contains Dark Cursyas and Dark Boomboxers. Room 037-contains Dark Growmegas. Room 038-contains Dark Cherbils. Room 039-contains Dark Dark Boos and Dark Megabites. Room 040-contains the Catch Card of Bombette. Rooms 041-050 Room 041-contains Dark Strikers. Room 042-contains Dark Cursyas, Dark Heavy Cursyas and Dark Shlurps. Room 043-contains Dark Boomboxers and Dark Choppas. Room 044-contains Dark Reversya Cursyas, Dark Sproing-Oings and Dark Tech Cursyas. Room 045-contains Dark Shlurps. Room 046-contains Dark Goombas and Dark Hammer Bros. . Room 047-contains Dark Boomerang Bros. and Dark Paragoombas. Room 048-contains Dark Fire Bros. and Dark Spiked Goombas. Room 049-contains Dark Magikoopas, Dark Squiglets and Dark Strikers. Room 050-contains the Catch Card of Parakarry. Rooms 051-060 Room 051-contains a Dark Muth. Room 052-contains Dark Chomps. Room 053-contains Dark Clubbas. Room 054-contains Dark Squiglets. Room 055-contains Dark Spanias and Dark Squiglets. Room 056-contains Dark Boomerang Bros., Dark Tech Cursyas and Dark Squiglets. Room 057-contains Dark Tileoids. Room 058-contains Dark Cursyas and Dark Hammer Bros. Room 059-contains Dark Magikoopas and Dark Strikers. Room 060-contains the Catch Card of Bow. Rooms 061-070 Room 061-contains Dark Chomps and Dark Magikoopas. Room 062-contains Dark Eeligons, Dark Magikoopas and Dark Pigarithms. Room 063-contains Dark Heavy Cursyas, Dark Magikoopas and Dark Tileoids. Room 064-contains Dark Ninjoes. Room 065-contains Dark Chomps and Dark Fire Bros. Room 066-contains Dark Hammer Bros. Room 067-contains Dark Clubbas and Dark Tech Cursyas. Room 068-contains Dark Clubbas and Dark Koopatrols. Room 069-contains Dark Cherbils and Dark Megabites. Room 070-contains the Catch Card of Watt. Rooms 071-080 Room 071-contains Dark Jawbuses. Room 072-contains Dark Koopas and Dark Koopatrols. Room 073-contains Dark Barribads. Room 074-contains Dark Choppas and Dark Eeligons. Room 075-contains Dark Dayzees and Dark Pigrithms. Room 076-contains Dark Koopatrols. Room 077-contains Dark Ninjoes and Dark Tileoids. Room 078-contains Dark Ninjoes and Dark Skellobits. Room 079-contains Dark Skellobits and Dark Spiky Skellobits. Room 080-contains the Catch Card of Sushie. Rooms 081-090 Room 081-contains Dark Cursyas and Dark Spiky Skellobits. Room 082-contains Dark Cherbils and Dark Magikoopas. Room 083-contains Dark Skellobits and Dark Spiky Skellobits. Room 084-contains Dark Jawbuses. Room 085-contains Dark Magiblots. Room 086-contains Dark Koopatrols and Dark Reversya Cursyas. Room 087-contains Dark Squiglets and Dark Strikers. Room 088-contains Dark Longators. Room 089-contains Dark Tileoids. Room 090-contains the Catch Card of Lakilester. Rooms 091-099 Room 091-contains all kinds of Dark Cursyas. Room 092-contains Dark Magikoopas and Dark Squiglets. Room 093-contains all kinds of Dark bros. Room 094-contains Dark Cherbils, Dark Dayzees and Dark Magiblots. Room 095-contains Dark Headbonk Goombas. Room 096-contains Dark Jawbuses and Dark Megabites. Room 097-contains Dark Skellotibts and Dark Spiky Skellobits. Room 098-contains Dark Muths. Room 099-contains Dark Koopatrols and all kinds of Dark bros. Room 100 The first time you reach Room 100 of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, you will hear a voice telling you to go down the pit a second time for an extra challenge. The second time you get to Room 100, You get to fight Shadoo. Fighting Shadoo is a 4-stage boss battle: First you fight Dark Luigi, which is similar to the first time you fight Mr. L, then you fight Dark Bowser, then Dark Peach, then finally, you fight Dark Mario, who can use dark versions of the Pixls. Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Places Category:Locations